Water Gods & Broomsticks
by Ceresxthexstar
Summary: Feeling stuck in a rut concerning her powers, Kagome enlists on a spiritual journey to improve her craft. She ends up discovering more about the elements and spirit world than she could have ever imagined. And maybe along the way, she can gain powers that she can 'bend' to her will. Her knowledge from the future makes her a unique case. Kagome-centric and heavy InuKag implications.


It was a hard won, and there were really only a few casualties, but Kagome would've been at better peace had there been none. With Miroku and Inuyasha gone at the next village over, Kagome and Sango were the only line of defense against a demon attack. The Ainu monster killed livestock and injured several working men, only to be brought down by Sango after Kagome took a fatal attack for her.

This is what led to Kagome's present condition: bleeding profusely from her gut and feeling sorry for herself. Sure, the village has been at the mercy of much bigger threats before, but Kagome was feeling off her game lately, and this fight was just the cherry on top of the erupting volcano. Kaede patched her up, and she was left alone with Sango.

"You didn't have to do that for me." The slayer said, concern written all over her features. Kagome smiled, "You've got kids to worry about Sango, plus I don't mind helping out." _Though, maybe I did cause I'm doubting my own fighting skills._ Sango's brow was still furrowed in worry, but decided to let it go for her adopted sister, "Thank you Kagome, but I can't help feeling there's more to her action." Kagome was taken aback. She forced a smile, sweat dripping down her brow, "H-hah, what makes you say that?" The demon slayer's face deadpanned, one eyebrow raised; so not convinced by Kagome's attempt. The priestess sighed in resignation. Can't really hide much from the one you confide in the most.

"I guess this fight just brought a lot of stuff from the back burner. I feel like I haven't really explored my miko powers since Naraku, like there's so much more I can do that I don't even know about." Sango nodded in understanding, "I know what you mean, after losing everything, I was pretty much training myself blindly. It was frustrating, because I could never tell if I was improving or not. There was no one to bounce ideas off of; at least before you guys." Kagome look away, seemingly having a staring contest with the worn floorboards. Sango clasped hands with her dear friend, and they stayed in companionable silence, understanding one another without words. That is before an attack of small children led by Rin bursting into Kaede's hut. There were cries of, "Lady Kagome!" "Ma!" and "Auntie!" by the three girls. Rin instantly ran to Kagome, giant tears at the corners of her eyes. The twins, named Aiko and Akane, not far behind. In the midst of their worried wails, Kagome chuckled and pulled Rin into her lap. The pain was muted at this point, and she playfully hugged the girl. "Hey hey, no need to worry, I'm all right now, it's just a flesh wound." Sango sternly glared at her children, "I thought I told you two to stay with your uncle, Kohaku must be worried sick." The two girls deflated, simultaneously saying, "But Ma, Auntie Kagome was sick! We had to run fast!" Akane added, "Yeah fast!"

The priestess laughed, Rin still cuddled in her arms, "I wouldn't get too mad Sango, they were worried about me." Rin looked at her mentor, "Are you sure you're okay my Lady?" She had a right to be overly worried, not long after Kagome's return, Rin was taken under her wing as a pupil. The High Priestess was dedicating to teaching her everything she knows and then some. Rin's part in her life was one of the reasons Kagome had been feeling out of it, after all, how can she train Rin the ways of the miko if she can't even fully expand her own powers? Kagome placed a hand on top of her head reassuringly, "Yeah, I've had worse, I'll be up and about in no time." Kagome shared a look with Sango over Rin's head, she nodded her head. Without speaking they both knew Kagome had made her decision. That was the easy part, the hard part would be telling Inuyasha.

* * *

Yep, already difficult and she hadn't even told him yet.

"What were you thinking! I leave for two days and you go and throw yourself at monsters!" Kagome's eyebrow twitched, trying not to fall into a fight. It was a lot harder than it looks. And he just keeps going. "I should've known better than to leave you alone, jeez can't you stay out of trouble for one second!" Keep it together Kagome, keep it together. "But the worst part is that you could have just stopped it with a single arrow, instead of dragging it out like an idiot!"

Dammit. "But that's the thing! I couldn't-I was-!" Kagome cut off, emotions of something clogging in her throat. Still, the outburst seemed to reach Inuyasha, and Kagome could tell from his aura that he was sated. He sat abruptly next to Kagome, his face strained, "What do you mean?" She sighed. Here goes the hard part. "I'm leaving the village on my own!" So much for easing into it. "Hah!?" Okay, so maybe she could have said it better. She put her hands up in attempt to calm him, "Look, I know it seems like this is coming out of nowhere but I've been thinking about this for a while now and I think I need to take the next step for my power." Inuyasha clenched his fists, "The hell are you talking about! You can't possibly think I'm gonna let you go out on your own wench!"

"I have to!" Kagome shouted over him, "If I don't I won't be able to improve, and I won't be able to train Rin further…" She looked down, at her futon. She didn't want to argue anymore, though his aura spoke differently. Surprisingly, he merely growled in admission. He was pointedly not looking at her, "So why do you wanna go?" She smiled, she's got him in her grasp. Reaching out, Kagome slid a hand against his cheek. He looked at her then, eyes forlorn. She had to make him understand.

"There's so much I don't know about my powers, I need to explore what I can do. Something I can't do here without any challenges. You're not going to like hearing this but, I stalled during that fight." Inuyasha's eyes shot open, anger back anew, "Y-you what!" This time she didn't let him get into it, "I know it was stupid, but I thought if I let the fight keep going I could learn something new." He's still angry, but waits for her to continue. "Kikyo knew her limits, but she also stayed in this village her whole life. I have to wonder how much more powerful she would've been. She didn't have that luxury, I know, but…" Now I'm rambling. "What I'm trying to say is...you're not always going to be there to save everyone-to save me. And when the time comes I want to be more than prepared for any threat." She looked up at Inuyasha with steely resolve, "But I can't do that if you're holding me back because you're too worried."

Her husband looked down, ears plastered to his head. Somehow, she knew he was getting it. Despite the slight pain it caused in her gut Kagome lunged across the the sheets and hugged Inuyasha. He held her to his chest, and mumbled into the the knape of her neck, "I don't like any of this, but I guess I trust you enough to not die out there." Kagome grinned, snuggling into Inuyasha's arms.

Hard part done. Now she just needed to figure out where she was planning on going.

* * *

"Why can't I go with, Lady Kagome?" Said priestess smiled sadly down at Rin. It was two days after her confession to Inuyasha, and the whole village gathered to see Kagome off. In support, Sango and Miroku had given her protective ofudas and a small handmade dagger. Kaede had gifted Kagome with a durable canteen filled with water. With bow and arrows at hand, food wouldn't be an issue.

Kagome knelt down to Rin's level, "I'm not entirely sure where I'll be going, and I'm guaranteed to run into new territory. I don't know how safe it would be to bring you along. Sesshomaru wanted you to get a taste of a normal life here, and I want to respect his wishes." Rin looked sad, but at the mention of her lord was willing to accept Kagome's need to be on her own. She looked up at all those sad smiling faces, for the first time in a while she felt unstoppable with all of her friends. That is, if she didn't notice Inuyasha glowering at the ground.

Tears gathered in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Without hesitation, she ran and embraced him wholeheartedly. There was no need to tell that she would desperately miss him. Kagome already missed him. "Miss me a lot okay?" she said half-jokingly. He smirked and scoffed lovingly, "Pshh, who would miss an uncute girl like you?" He laughed when she nudged him in the ribs. She stepped back and gazed up at his face. There was sadness in his eyes, and leaned up and crushed her lips to his. Responding instantly, they got lost in each other's arms. Despite consummating their love just that morning, it felt like forever since their last kiss. Distantly, Kagome heard Kaede's stern voice towards the village children, "Avert ye eyes!"

Blushing, they pulled away and weren't sure where to look. There was no doubt to Kagome and Inuyasha that Miroku had the most infuriating smirk on his face at that moment. "Uh.." "Ah.." Kagome cleared her throat, and said sweetly, "Goodbye Inuyasha." Sorrow crossed his features for a moment, but he quickly covered it up. "Goodbye Kagome."

The priestess stepped back and smiled at the others, "Bye everyone! I'll miss you lots!" She began her walk and waved happily. She heard them all bid her farewell, until she faded from their sight. It was a tough road ahead, but that's the way she wanted it.

* * *

 **There were no names given to Sango and Miroku's children, so I just came up with some on the spot. Even though this is a Kagome adventure road trip story, I want to have heavy InuKag themes. I'm not sure yet if I'll cut to his perspective, since I already have most of the story planned out and am not sure how well things would flow. Please don't be afraid to review. Much like Kagome, I would like to improve my craft.**


End file.
